Secret Passions, Lost Wanderers
by hothothothot
Summary: Just as Troy and Gabriella are about to strengthen their relationship, deep secrets from the past are revealed and the bonds of their friendship are tested through their struggles. Rated M for language and sexual scenes.


Gabriella and Troy were walking to the park on a Saturday because that is what today was. Today was Satuday and they were walking to the park today. They went to the bench where all the bunnies and ducks chippereed and quacked in delight. They sat on the dirty bench where homless person probly urinated his HIV urination alover the bench. The duck and bunnies probly have HIV too in their poop, which was also by the bench.

Gabrilla, I luve you." Says Troy as he flipping his boy hair back.

I am love you too Tro." Said Gabriela, but did she mean it?

Yea she did. Because he hot/ Then they decide to kiss on the park clamidia bench catching all the herpies and crab on its wooden spliners. They kiss so hard an possionatly they fall over into the mud by the bech. They all cover in dirty poo mud. They do not care because their high school love passion is too strong to break there bonds. They roll in the rabbit hobo poop mud and make out. It was very hot. They arr so cover in mud they look like Chad an Talyor! LOL. Because they look black cuz of the fecal mud. But their passion pulls them deeper inside them mud so deep they thar to sufforcat. The md pulls them in like quiksand and Troy takes one last reach with his musuley arm and grabs his BFF, his basketball.

They are transport into an undergroun dirt world filled with all nasty green color bugs. Troy squishe the blue ones.

"I only squish them because they reminded me of WEST HIGH!" He cheeryed.

Gabriel laughed in agreement. Because west high is a homo school and there are no homos at EAST HIGH. except ryan but no one care.

Oh Troy where in world can we be?" Grabriella creyed as she felt such a deep loss. Such a deeper loss than the tim that bitcth SharPAY took all her bobby pin and lose them. She suffered such loss. It was hard to recover form such grief. She wept for weekes. Even tho sharpie aplogise she slapped her and said, 'If you were sorry you wold go to the dollor tree and get me more!' and she slapped her. Sharpay caqlled her mom and gabrielle lost her phone. It was such a loss. Gabriella began to cry just rememembering it.

OH, do not crie my sweet pickle." Troy cooced. Touching Gabriellas face with his hand. "We wall find our way out. We're all in this together!

Then they started dancing and singng in the underground cave.

But it was a bad idea, the cave people had awoken up and were disturbed by the shitty sound of the pop music oozsing from the caver.

"CEASE THEM!" them cave monster cried.

Troy and Gabrilelea began to run as fast as their skiny legs could take them. Troy dropped his basket ball and scremed!

"No MY BABAY!" he pushed Gabriella and ran to his luves, his baksetball. He grabbed it.

"I will never leave you." He said, kissing it.

Garbiell was ferocious at him and his decision to save his balls. But she did not say nothing and they continued to run until they saw a light. thry ran to the light and it grew so very bright and powerful. They entered a room and Garbelelela fainted.

When they wake up they find themselves in a prision. Surrond by many hunger tatto criminals surrounding them. They smile in a devilish way and the two loverbirds knew what would be there fate. Troy sheilded Gabriela and his bksteball too. The inmate look at eachother and back at him and back at eachother then back at him. Then one beefy black guy with jesus tattoos all over him stepps forward and says."We want the basket ball."

"NO!" Troy yelled in agony and pain. He would never give up his BFF. Never, it was his only friend ever since elementry school when the big kid would spit on his arms and throw rocks at him. And when the teacher would continily bash his head into the desk trying to send him into coma. THey were jelous of couse, Troy was gourgous baby at birth. Even his mother thought of remarrying when she saw his face. But Troy stood by the ball, the only thing that did not want to murder him. Troy and the basketbel even dated at one point, they had gone all the way to third base, but not all the way because Troy is good boy and does not do sex. But he broke up with the basketball for Garbiella because he realize his parent would never accept his love. But then he relise that now this was his chanc to sho the world and the basket ball his true luv.

"I won't give up my true love.!"" Troy crie clutching his darlin lover.

"Fine we'll jus take Gabrilla for enterniy of torture."

"Thats be fine with me." Troy said. He then used his sexy powers to fly out of the building with the ball leafing Gabriel behing.

Troy began to fly high into the sky going past clouds and star and galaxies. He finally reached the planet pluto and land ther.

"Look now we can be alone and no one will hurt us." He whisper, tho he didn't have too cause they wer the only one there.

The basket ball said nothing. For she was shy an bashfull.

"Oh you turn my on so much baby." Troy began to become arousaled. He touched his throbin weiner.

He knew it was time. And it was right. He laid on to of the basketet ball and undress himself. He was cold but he was warm by the basketball passion. He found the hole that u pump the air in the ball with and he placed his dong inside of it. It felt good. They had sex for a long time on the planet.

Troy finally was so horni he exploded jizz all over the basketball. The force was so powerful. IT POPPED!. Troy fell to his knees in despairation as his love laid dying befor him.

"No. You cannot leave me. We need to more. We had to marry!" Troy crey very hard. Her crey so hard that even in prison. Grabiala can her him cry. An she laugh.

Garbiella had become a gangster in the prison and she was a homie now. They only lied about the tortore. So Gabrielea went ganster and is ready to kill Troy now.

"IMMA KILL DAT LYIN ASS MUTHAFUKA". she holler like a woodchipping young pittbull ready to mate.

She breaked out of the jail using her singing and rap power and went to kill.

Meanwhile, Troy is flying back to Earth to commit suiciced beause his life is dead to him. He can not die on pluto because ther is no space razor blades to cut hisself with. Troy finally reached Earth and landed in his high school, Class was still in session.

"OH i forgot that it takes a few days to travel to Pluto." He remembered,

He was walking to find Gaberiala when he was stopped by Sharpey. She pinned him to the wall.

"Oh you are so hot when you in a hurry." she hissed.

"Not now bitch, i need to find my mexican girlfriend." he push her away and continue to look for gabriela. Sharpay was so mad she went to her locker and got out a katana sword. And went for Gabriella.

Gabriella was smoking some crack in the bathroom with the school gangsters. She was super high. And she puled out her gun and shot them.

"HAHA, the crack is my possesion." she cough. suddenly Sharpay busted into the bathroom with er sword and was ready to kill her.

"OH NO WAY BITCH" Gangsterella yelled (that's her new name lol)

Sharpain sliced of Gangsterellas arm and gagsterell shot sharpay in the vagina!

"OW my offspring!" she mourned.

gangsterella took another shot an hit her in the fourhead. Sharpay dead. Gangstela took the katana and was redy for her final battle with her ex.  
>She sowed her arm back on with sharpays hair an eyelashes.<p>

"Good as new!" she squeeled. "But I sure am fucking hungery."

She loked down at Sharpays bleeding corpse, she began to slice off parts of Sharpies limbs with the sword and devor them like a stegosaurus in heat. SHe ate arms and legs and kneecaps. Until her satisfaction was at its fullness. She burped. And picke her teeth with one of Sharpays nails. She heard a creak at the door and she aimed her gun, but it was just Ryan so she shot him in his neck and ate him too. She finally decided to go and look for Troy.

TO BE CONCLUSION...

DUN DUN DUNUNUNUNUNUN!


End file.
